Media applicators, such as airbrushes, are useful for applying media such as paint, powder, cosmetic products, etc., evenly to a surface or substrate. However, due to the narrow passages, relatively high gas flow velocity, and the volatile nature of many media, the nozzles of media applicators are prone to clogging. Thus, media applicators must be periodically cleaned or replaced. Cleaning and unclogging media applicators can be time-consuming, and results in lost productivity. Additionally, typical media applicators must be cleaned before the media applicator can be used to apply a different color or type of media. Replaceable media applicators also often require that the entire airbrush body be replaced, sometimes together with the media reservoir containing the media to be applied, resulting in waste of media and increased expense. Accordingly, a need exists for improved media applicators.